Pokemon: Destruction
by Axemblack97
Summary: 5 years after Pokemon XD, Miror. B finds a rare pokemon, and tries to get Cipher on top.
1. The Rare Pokemon

Pokemon: Destruction

by Axemblack97

Authors Note: This is my First Fic and I'll take any constuctive critisism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Orre, Cipher, or any of the Existing characters from Colosseum or XD. However I do own the Custom Characters and Custom Pokemon in this Fic.

_Chapter One- The Rare Pokemon_

Miror. B was walking in the Outskirts of Orre, near the Outskirt Stand. He had no money, no sidekicks, 2 Ludicolo and a Lombre, and his music. This was an unexplored region of Orre and no one, not even a Psychic Pokemon, would know what was about to transpire. As he was walking, he had a feeling something was wrong. A few minutes later, he tripped and landed on a switch. After a few moments, a statue appearead out of the sand, a Pokemon made out of Stone and Ice. A pokemon who could never move his arms or legs. A normally undiscoverd Pokemon.

"What is this?" Miror B. yelled.

"I am Zenano." The Pokemon said, apperently knowing how to talk. "I have been trapped in this sand pit for a long time, waiting for someone besides a Pokedex to know who I am." He said.

"So you're a rare Pokemon?" Miror B. asked.

"Yes, I am a virtually unbeatable being, a being who knows all there is to know." Zenano said.

_"Wow. If there's a way Cipher can get back together again, we'd be able to conquer anything in our way with this thing." _Miror B. thought. "How'd you like to come with me. I will make sure your existance is noticed" He said.

"Fine." Zenano said.

"Now we'll be unbeatable." He said snickering.

"What do you mean by that?" Zenano asked.

"Nothing at all" Miror B. said as he started toward the Cipher Key Lair and put Zenano in a Pokeball.

_End of Chapter One._

Yes I know it was short, but it was the only thing I could think of. The next chapter is when it really begins. And it holds the first battle. Please R&R and Chapter Two will be coming soon. If you have any suggestions, PM me or Review. I'll make a pokedex entry for any custom pokemon so you won't be up in the air all the time.

Pokedex entry for Zenano:

Zenano (z-NAN-o) Frozen Rock Pokemon. This pokemon has only been seen once. Not much is known about this pokemon.


	2. Outside the Lair

Pokemon: Destruction

by Axemblack97

Authors Note: This is my First Fic and I'll take any constuctive critisism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Orre, Cipher, or any of the Existing characters from Colosseum or XD. However I do own the Custom Characters and Custom Pokemon in this Fic.

_Chapter Two - Outside the Lair_

Miror B., after walking what felt like a thousand miles, had finally reached the Cipher Key Lair. Knowing that Cipher was now ruled by Ardos, He knew that it'd be harder to get back in Cipher.

"Hold on there, Afro Dude." Zook, the bully, now a guard, said. "You ain't gettin' through."

"I need to speak to Ardos and I was an original Cipher Admin." Miror. B yelled back.

"Well, let's battle to prove this. You beat me, you see Ardos."

"Deal. Let's do it."

BATTLE

_Pokemon_

_Miror. B: 4_

_Zook: 2_

"Go, Lombre and Ludicolo!" Miror B. yelled, sending out the pokemon.

"Go, Zangoose and Treebone!" Zook yelled, releasing the Dried Up Tree like Pokemon and the Zangoose.

"Lombre, use rain dance, Ludicolo, use Water Gun on Treebone."

Lombre did as told and made it rain, Ludicolo used Water Gun, but Treebone dodged.

"A little rain ain't going to stop me! Zangoose, Slash on Lombre, Treebone, use Tackle on Ludicolo."

Zangoose did so and made Lombre faint with 3 hits, while Treebone tried to use tackle, Ludicolo countered by using water gun at close range, making Treebone faint as well.

"Go Luidicolo." Miror B. said, sending out another Ludicolo. "Now, Both of you, Water Gun!"

Both water guns hit thier mark, making Zangoose faint.

BATTLE OVER

WINNER: Miror B.

"Well, ya beat me, so you can pass, as promised." Zook said feeling defeated.

"Thanks, I needed training." Miror B. said, heading deeper in the Cipher Key Lair.

_End of Chapter Two_

Pokedex entry for Treebone.

Treebone (Tree-BONE) Wilted Tree Pokemon and Evolved form of Sudowoodo.

It's said that if you fail to water Sudowoodo for 3 monthes, it will evolve into Treebone and get advanced abilities.

Wow, I'm surprising myself, 2 chapters in as many days. Please R&R and if you have any suggestions, PM me or write it in a review, I will respond to any reviews I get when I write the next chapter. Happy Holidays.

-Axemblack97


	3. Convincing Ardos

Pokemon: Destruction

by Axemblack97

Authors Note: This is my First Fic and I'll take any constuctive critisism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Orre, Cipher, or any of the Existing characters from Colosseum or XD. However I do own the Custom Characters and Custom Pokemon in this Fic.

Thanks for the reviews Blissy and Digiwildfire, I'm glad you think this is a good idea and a good fic, and thank you for the reviews, now ON WITH THE STORY!

_Chapter Three - Convincing Ardos_

Miror. B stepped inside Ardos's office. His office was like any other, a phone, pictures of his family and friends, and a computer. Ardos was in the middle of a big desk typing something on the computer.

"Um, excuse me." Miror B. said. "Are you Mr. Ardos?"

"Yes, who are you and what do you need?" Ardos replied.

"Well, I'm a former member of Cipher and-"

"Say no more, I will find your Cipher file on the computer." Ardos said. "Before that, what is your name?"

"My name is Miror B."

"Ok, give me a minute."

Ardos then was able to pull Miror B.'s Cipher profile from the computer.

"I see you're a former Admin on the first Cipher team 10 years ago, with you, Ein, Venus, and Dakim. Venus is the mother of former Admin from 5 years ago, Lovrina, and Dakim father of Gorigan, you were once good friends with them, and then you got fired from Cipher, but still had ties to shadow pokemon." Ardos read.

"That is correct." Miror B. replied. "I am here to discuss plans of another Shadow Pokemon invasion."

"What do you have in mind?"

"In the outskirts of Orre, I found a pokemon stronger then Deoxys, Mew, or even that one Sinnoh Pokemon, Arusues. I have found a newly discovered pokemon, Zenano. I hope to make this pokemon XD002, if possible.

"It's possible to make any pokemon an XD pokemon. This is a great idea Miror B., but I don't think we should do it, it may be hard to control a pokemon with such great power."

As Ardos said that, his phone rang and he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Ardos said.

"Ardos, we have found out where Wes, Rui, and Michael have gone to hiding, but there might be another hero out there. They are in the Sinnoh region." The person on the other line said. "What should we do?"

"Find him or her and take him or her over here. Ardos out."

"Roger." The person said as Ardos hung up.

"And now, I think we should do it, Ardos said to Miror B.

----------------------------------------

Rocco was walking near the peir of the Gateon Port, after stuffing his face full of crabs from what used to be Greevil's resturaunt, Rocco wanted to find some new water Pokemon, he already had a Vaporeon, and he strived to become a water pokemon master. He got the fishing rod that his Father had given him before he had gone to Sinnoh to explore there.

After a few hours, and Rocco not catching anything, he thought he should have gone back to the apartment with his Mother for the night. When he got back to his apartment, someone in a red suit was in in there, with Rocco's mother in a sack.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gonzap, and you won't get your Mom back, unless you can beat me in a battle."

"You're on!" Rocco said.

_End of Chapter 3_

Whoo! My biggest chapter yet! A new hero, just what Cipher needed, please R&R and I'll try to get to get the battle between Gonzap and Rocco soon.

-Axemblack97


	4. The Battle

Pokemon: Destruction

by Axemblack97

Authors Note: This is my First Fic and I'll take any constuctive critisism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Orre, Cipher, or any of the Existing characters from Colosseum or XD. However I do own the Custom Characters and Custom Pokemon in this Fic.

Ok, I know it's been a while, and some massive writers block has contributed to this, but this will get done soon enough. Thanks for the reviews and to satisfy those who don't like this, when this story is over, a revised edition will come out. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_Chapter 4 - The Battle_

BATTLE

_Pokemon_

_Rocco: 1_

_Gonzap: 3_

_Rules: Single battle._

_Special Effects: None_

"Go, Vaporeon!" Rocco yelled, throwing his pokeball, releasing the blue fox-like pokemon.

"Go, Shiftry!" Gonzap yelled, throwing his pokeball, releasing the Grass pokemon.

"_Oh crud, if he has all grass types, I'm doomed." _Rocco thought to himself. "Vaporeon, use Bubble!"

Vaporeon then spit out bubbles, which hit and popped on Shiftry, barely hurting it.

"Shiftry, use Leaf Blade!" Gonzap yelled. Shiftry's arms glowed green. He then started to run at a fast pace toward Vaporeon.

"Dodge it!" Rocco yelled. Vaporeon barely jumped out of the way. "Now use quick attack!" Vaporeon then moved fast and tackled Shiftry.

"Shiftry, use Bullet Seed!" Gonzap yelled. Shiftry opened it's mouth and spit out seeds toward Vaporeon.

"Dodge it and use Bite!" Rocco yelled.

"_Bite!? How in the hell does it know bite!?" _ Gonzap thought, inadvertantly taking his mind off the battle. Vaporeon had dodged the bullet seed and bit Shiftry on his head, making him faint.

Gonzap sighed. "Shiftry, return." Gonzap grabbed Shiftry's pokeball. "Now, go, Hariyama!" Gonzap grabbed a Great Ball and let out a big pokemon that looked like a sumo wrestler, with blue pants and orangle gloves.

"Here goes nothing. Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon then opened her mouth and made a beam of water. The beam flew out of her mouth and hit Hariyama directly, making him faint right off the bat.

"You're tougher then you look, kid. Hariyama, return." Gonzap said, grabbing the Great Ball and putting Hariyama in it. "I wasn't planning on using this, but I guess I have no choice. Go, Pinsir!" He grabbed an Ultra Ball. The brown pokemon with sharp horns came out.

"It doesn't look like much of a problem. Vaporeon, quick attack!" Rocco shouted.

Gonzap snickered and said, "Pinsir, Shadow Rush!"

Rocco never saw it coming. A purple aura emmitted from Pinsir. It hit Vaporeon with blinding speed. Vaporeon was knocked out.

"No, I lost, Mom, I'm sorry." Rocco mumbled.

"Pinsir, return." Gonzap held the Ultra Ball and Pinsir returned to it. Gonzap grabbed the sack and hit Rocco with it, knocking him out. Gonzap then left Gateon Port with Rocco's Mom. Gonzap grabbed his cell phone and called Ardos.

"I know who he is, and I have his mom." Gonzap said.

"Excellent, now return to the lair. I will see you soon." Ardos said, hanging up.

When Rocco came to, he was in his bed. He got out of it to notice the authorities were in his house. A girl had walked up to him.

"Are you alright?" She said. "I heard the commotion last night, and I called the authorities. Remember the finishing blow in the battle?

"Yeah, Shadow Rush, I think it was." Rocco replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"Eli" She replied. "That attack is a sign. Cipher is coming back."

_End of Chapter Four._

Author's note: That was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed that. If you have any ideas, PM me or review.

-Axemblack97


	5. The Return of Shadows, and New Recruits

Pokemon: Destruction

by Axemblack97

Authors Note: This is my First Fic and I'll take any constuctive critisism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Orre, Cipher, or any of the Existing characters from Colosseum or XD. However I do own the Custom Characters and Custom Pokemon in this Fic. Also, a few anime characters will appear in this chapter and on as well. I do not own them either.

_Chapter 5 - The return of the Shadows, and new recruits_

Gonzap had returned to the Cipher Key Lair, with Rocco's mom still in the sack. During the battle, Miror B. regained his spot as a Cipher Admin after coming up with Zenano and showing Ardos his power. Ardos had decided 2 years ago, after Greevil's death in jail, that maybe double and team battling _WAS_ a good idea after all, which was something Greevil had said 3 weeks before his death. When Gonzap came back, Miror B. and Gonzap would try and team battle for the first time.

"Ok Mr. Ardos, I got the hero's mom." Gonzap said, stepping into Ardos' office.

"I hope you didn't use that Shadow Pinsir of yours. It may blow our cover." Ardos said.

"Um, yeah, about that."

"YOU FOOL!!!! Do you know what could happen if people find out that the Shadow pokemon are back!? Authorities will end up coming here, and then the same thing that happened 5 years ago will happen again. You could ruin Cipher, before it has restarted again!" Ardos yelled. "I'm shocked I haven't fired you yet."

"Well, boss, we do have XD002, so even if the shadow pokemon are discovered again, we will still rule Orre." Gonzap said.

"You do have a point, Gonzap." Ardos said. Just then, the phone rang. Ardos had put it on speaker. "Hello?" The voice appeared to be Zook's. "I have the new recruits."

"Bring them in." Ardos said back. "Roger" Zook said, hanging up. 2 people and one pokemon came into Ardos' office, followed by Zook. One was a female teenager, with long red hair. The second person was the same height as the first one. This one was a male teenager, with long lavender hair. He was carrying a red rose. The pokemon with them was a Meowth.

"State your names." Ardos said to them.

"Jesse" The red haired teenager said.

"James" The lavender haired one said.

"And Meowth's the name!" The pokemon said, which shocked everyone in the room.

"We are Team Rocket!" The three said, while a Wobbuffet came out.

-------------------------------------------

"Okay, so if Cipher is returning, dosen't that mean I need a snag machine and a purifier thingy?" Rocco said to Eli.

"Yes, but don't worry, come with me." Eli replied.

Eli had taken Rocco to her house in Agate Villiage. Rocco had never been here before, and he was amused with all the lush, green buildings made out of trees. Eli's house was in the center of Agate, under a huge tree. She had taken him inside, and upstairs.

"This is the snag machine from the shadow incedent 5 years ago. I am the adopted daughter of Jovi, sister of Michael. Uncle Mike had given me this as a birthday present 2 years ago. My birthday was on the day Greevil, the boss of Cipher 5 years ago, had passed away in jail. Also, there has been 2 ways to purify the shadow pokemon. One is the the Relic stone, or the Celebi stone, as some call it. Also, if I come with you, we can go to my grandmother's laboratory and use the purifying machine there." Eli explained.

"My lord, so much technology, so little time. Will the snag machine be able to detect shadow pokemon when they are on the feild?" Rocco asked.

"Yep." Eli replied.

-------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Cipher, Jesse, James, and Meowth." Ardos said. "Your first mission is to find some pokemon in this and the Shinoh region, then bring them back to me for the Shadow type status."

"Right away, sir." Team Rocket said.

_End of Chapter 5._

This is the longest chapter I have ever written. You know the deal, R&R, and if you have any ideas to improve the fic, PM me or review..

-Axemblack97


	6. Going Hunting

Pokemon: Destruction

by Axemblack97

Authors Note: This is my First Fic and I'll take any constuctive critisism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Orre, Cipher, or any of the Existing characters from Colosseum or XD. However I do own the Custom Characters and Custom Pokemon in this Fic. Also, a few anime characters will appear in this chapter and on as well. I do not own them either.

Author's note V.2: This chapter will be in as much detail as possible, as this will reveal some of my custom pokemon. I will also break tradition and give a pokedex entry of the pokemon after the description. I have included a new battle format, this is free to every reader. I have new pokeballs to unveil as well in this chapter. I will post a picture of it on Deviantart and post a link in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, I've had massive writers block, and when I start writing Chapter Seven, I'll edit my profile because now I cannot guarantee when exactly this will be completed. Sorry for the wait, but Chapter Six is FINALLY HERE!

_Chapter 6 - Going Hunting_

Jesse, James and Meowth were on the outskirts of Orre, which is a desert near the northern border of Hoenn, right near where Zenano was found.

"Are you sure this is a good place to find pokemon?" James said.

"Positive, you see," Meowth said before a cutscene, which looked poorly drawn, appeared in his mind.

"Well," Meowth continued. "The afro guy found that talking clay statue thing right around where we are now. If we scavenger near that spot, we might find more pokemon like that, or even pokemon eggs or a pokemon." Meowth finished.

"You have a point." James said.

"Guys, look!" Jesse said. Team Rocket looked where she pointed, and saw a black pokemon, that looked like a fox and a cat. This pokemon had wings, a combonation of black and red on each. It looked kind of like a black and red Vaporeon, with flames on the tail and wings.

"Meowth, didn't Ardos give us a pokedex before we left?" Jesse asked.

"Yep, I'll boot it up." Meowth. The voice of Dexter was heard. Meowth pointed the sensor toward the pokemon.

_Pokedex entry for: Drageon (Drag-E-on_

_Types: Fire/Dragon_

_This pokemon has been often misconstrued as a mutated Vaporeon, with different stats. However, when an Eevee is holding a Dragon Fang while being traded, the Eevee will evolve into Drageon. This pokemon also has fire traits, especially with the flame on it's tail. This enables Drageon to use strong Fire attacks._

"Wow, this is something. We can't let the opportunity pass. Meowth, you're up." James said.

WILD POKEMON BATTLE

_Meowth Lv. 35 (Trainer[s, Team Rocket Jesse and James)_

_vs._

_Drageon Lv. 30_

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" James said. Meowth exposed his claws and dove toward Drageon, hitting it 3 times. Drageon appeared to be charging up for some kind of dragon attack. _"I think it's a Dragonbreath. I'd better get ready."_ Meowth thought. Drageon had fired the attack, and it was Dragonbreath. "Dodge it and use tackle!" Jesse said. Meowth jumped over the Dragonbreath and then tackled Drageon in it's side, making it fall. "Now's the time to use the new ball!" Meowth told them. "Go, Dragon Ball!" James said, throwing the Black, red and dark blue colored pokeball. The ball had dragged Drageon into it with a red beam, the ball shook 3 times, and then it stopped.

Drageon was caught.

"Ok, so how are we going to take this back to Ardos?" Jesse asked. "You guys keep hunting, I'll take it back." James said, taking the Dragon Ball. "Just in case you find more pokemon, take some more pokeballs." Jesse said, handing James a bag with pokeballs, one of each different type. James walked away from the group after taking the pokeballs.

_With Jesse and Meowth_

"Where to next, Meowth?" Jesse asked. "I think there is a hidden Poke Spot up ahead. Before we got to Orre, I looked somewhere about the wild pokemon, and the history of the Poke Spots. They were opened by a man named Duking, now deceased. He had originally planned for four, he made four, but closed one down after no pokemon had ever came. The other three are still open." Meowth said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T WE JUST GO THERE INSTEAD!!!!???" Jesse yelled.

"I thought, the rarer the better." Meowth said. "How do you know rare pokemon will be there?" Jesse asked. "Because if no pokemon ever showed up, then some pokemon would be rare." Meowth said. "Whatever." Jesse replied.

_With James_

James was walking into the Outskirt Stand. Since the last Shadow Incedent, The Outskirt Stand was co-owned by Rider Willie. Willie had improved the outskirt stand, with a Nurse Joy running the Pokemon Center part. James used it to heal Drageon so it would be in the best condition for Ardos. He walked past Phenac City and took a shrotcut through it to get north of Phenac, where a secret passage to the Key Lair was placed in the last Shadow Incedent. Miror B. told him that this was how he got unsnagged and unneeded Shadow Pokemon. James used this to get to the front of the Key Lair.

"Here's the first Pokemon, Mr. Ardos." James said, stepping into Ardos' Office.

"Perfect, good catch. I will send my Head Admin to the Shadow Pokemon Lab to turn it to a Shadow. I suggest you go as well so you don't have to bring it to me every time and waste time." Ardos replied.

"Right" James said, leaving the Office.

_With Jesse and Meowth_

Jesse and Meowth had arrived at the closed Poke Spot and had place 10 Poke Snack in the cracked plate. They then hid behind a nearby rock.

Three hours later a Pokemon had finally came to the Poke Spot. It was Black, with Yellow spots, and it looked like a panda cub. Meowth held up the Pokedex.

_Pokedex entry for: Elipan_

_Types: Electric_

_This pokemon is know for being tied to the Ursaring/Teddiursa family, and it's said that if you breed an Ursaring or Teddiursa while it's holding a Magnet, then Elipan will come out of the egg. It's existance was known by accident and since then, all Teddiursa trainers bred their pokemon._

WILD POKEMON BATTLE

_Meowth Lv. 35 (Trainer, Team Rocket Jesse)_

_vs._

_Elipan Lv. 33_

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" Jesse said. Meowth drew his claws and sped toward Elipan, slashing it 3 times. The Elipan glowed yellow and sped toward Meowth. It was using Volt Tackle! Meowth narrowly dodged, which caused Elipan to speed toward a rock, hitting it. Jesse grabbed a Yellow Pokeball, an Elec Ball, out of a huge bag. The ball had sucked Elipan in it. The center glowed Red, then shook 3 times, and then it stopped.

Elipan was caught.

_With James_

James was in the Shadow Pokemon Lab with the Head Admin, who was wearing a cloak to conceal his identity. The Admin put Drageon's PokeBall in a machine. The Admin turned the machine on, and a Purple Aura erupted from the machine. A ding was heard, and the Admin took the PokeBall out of the machine, he let the Drageon out of the ball and it looked different, the Flame on it's tail was Purple, not Orange-Red, it's wings were sharper, and tinted with purple. The Red on it was replaced by Purple.

"_This isn't right."_ James thought.

"You see, with the new technology we've made, we can change the look of the Pokemon as well, instead of that purple aura. In the first run, we couldn't do that, 5 years ago, only the strongest Pokemon, Lugia, could have the shadow look, now, all Pokemon can have it." The Admin said.

_With Jesse and Meowth_

Meowth had refilled the PokeSpot with more food.

"Hey Meowth, I think we are near the north border of the Shinoh region, because I see some cities in the distance." Jesse said. "Yep, that's Shinoh. Who knows, we might see Shinoh Pokemon at one point." Meowth replied.

Meanwhile, in the distance, they heard something.

"ZENANO? ZENANO? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What's that, Meowth?" Jesse asked.

"I have no idea" Meowth replied. "I think I see something, it looks like a Pokemon."

"I think it has jewels around it too! You don't think its...its..."

"ARCUES!!!!!"

_End of Chapter Six_


	7. Disturbance in the Gods

Pokemon: Destruction

by Axemblack97

Authors Note: This is my First Fic and I'll take any constuctive critisism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Orre, Cipher, or any of the Existing characters from Colosseum or XD. However I do own the Custom Characters and Custom Pokemon in this Fic. Also, a few anime characters will appear in this chapter and on as well. I do not own them either. Arceus is not mine.

Chapter was edited on 12-21-07

_Chapter Seven - Disturbance in the Gods_

Rocco had put the Snag Machine on his right arm. He then put the Aura Reader on his left ear.

Eli then thought of something. "Hey Rocco, did that Shadow Pinsir look any different?" Eli asked.

"No, besides it's strength, nothing, it looked normal." Rocco replied.

"I think that Shadow must have been made 5 years ago, maybe 10. Because I remember hearing something at my Grandmother's lab about technology changing the looks of Shadow Pokemon."

"Well, I should still keep the Aura Reader, just in case some are still old Shadows."

"Meowth, are you sure this is Arceus? Not a Ditto or anything?" Jesse asked. "Yes, I am an Arceus"

Meowth gasped. "You can talk!?" "Yes I can, for I am the God of all Pokemon" Arceus replied. "I have been summoned back to the land, as there has been a disturbance in the Gods."

"A disturbance? What do you mean?" Meowth asked.

"Well, I felt that my son has gone missing." Arcues said. "Your son? Who is he? We might know where he is." Jesse said.

"My son's name is Zenano. After I had lost most of my power, I wanted Zenano to become the God of Pokemon, but he has gone missing. He sometimes acts like he knows all, when he has yet to know what being a God is like. He always wanted to be like me.

"Jesse, should we tell him?" Meowth asked. "He knows all, he's God, we might as well." Jesse replied.

"We know where you son is." Meowth said. "Take me to him! NOW!" Arceus yelled.

"Let me explain, a man named Miror B, a former member of a criminal sydnicate, Cipher, captured your son about a week ago and took him to the head office, the Cipher Key Lair, at the foot of Mt. Battle." Jesse explained.

"I'm sure I know the rest, he then was turned into a dreadful Shadow Pokemon" Arceus said. "I'm pretty sure that's what happened." Meowth replied.

"You two are members of Cipher, but you still have kindness in your heart. Get on my back, and take me to the Key Lair." Arceus said. Jesse and Meowth did as the God told.

"Let me take you to the Pokemon HQ Lab so you can learn how the Purify Chamber and Snag Machine works." Eli said.

"Ok, I'm fine with that, if I want to combat a team of super powered freak Pokemon, I guess I need to know how to do it properly." Rocco replied.

"Ok, I have gathered all of my Minions here in the Shadow Pokemon Lab to discuss who gets what Shadows, we will continue when Jesse comes to the lab." Ardos said to the almost 150 trainers in the room.

"Head Admin, why do you still wear that cloak!?" Ardos yelled at the Head Admin. "If there is any traitors here, then they won't know who I am." The Admin replied

"Ah, I should've known. James, step foward!" Ardos yelled in James' direction. James stepped foward.

"You are now an Admin, Cipher Admin James, you will guard The Under, as the petition to have The Under returned to it's normal state has been accepted. The digging should begin in 3 days, so when Jesse returns, you will get your Shadow Pokemon and proceed to Pyrite Town.

"Yes, sir!" James said in acceptance, however the Head Admin sensed doubt in James' voice. He kept it to himself.

"This is the Key Lair, and it looks like Zook is still guarding the entrance, they must be hiding something." Jesse said to Arceus.

"Looks like a break-in is in order." Arceus said.

_End of Chapter Seven._

Author's Note: And as promised, here are the Pokeballs. this chapter was worth the wait, and I just want to say that school starts for me in 2 Weeks, so updates will be slowed.


End file.
